Everlasting Valentine
by xXx YaGamI RiKo xXx
Summary: An imaginative love story between Yukimura Chizuru and Okita Souji in school life. They had to go through numerous obstacles just to tell each other their true feelings.
1. Crystal 1: The Legendary School Flower

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki or the characters of Hakuouki. Nevertheless, I own some of the characters as well as the plot of this story._

_Pairing: Okita x Chizuru (I just loved to see both of them together~)_

**_I had been writing a few stories of my own and this is the story which I felt that it is publishable~ ^^_**

**_Please do leave comments about the story so I can improve my writings. Your reviews are most wanted!_**

**_Thank you very much and do enjoy this work of mine._**

* * *

**** Crystal 1: The Legendary School Flower ****

* * *

"Can we meet tonight? I missed you."

"Fine then. Good luck in your work. Please give me a call whenever you are free. I love you. Goodbye."

The hazel eyes girl let out a long sign and gazed at the weeping morning sky with great disappointment and hopelessness from the window beside the stairway to the roof top. She would visit the roof top every morning to have a peace of mind before she start off her busy chores for the day.

While staring at the transparent tears that flowed from the sky, she thought silently within her heart, _Mister Rain God, you are one cruel God who does not allow me to calm my complicated heart. Perhaps, something bad is going to happen today…_

Her thought was hindered when she heard a call.

"Chizuru-chan, Harada sensei is looking for you. He wished you to meet him at his office."

With a blink of an eye, the girl wiped all the sadness off her face and plastered a mask with the world's most cheerful and gentle smile and answered the boy, "Yes, I will. Thank you for telling me, Heisuke-kun."

The boy blushed heavily and replied with a startle voice, "No….not a problem! De…depend on…on me anytime!' After his last words, the boy vanished into the throngs of students down the corridor.

Without any hesitations, she headed directly to the staff room to meet her homeroom teacher, Harada Sanosuke, who is known as the hottest teacher in the school as he even had a private fan club, organised by a large group of female admirers.

Nevertheless, she too has a fan club of her own which consists of almost 95% of the students of the school as she was eminent of her beauty, intelligence, sportswoman, and most importantly, her cheerful smile that would knock off any male and even female students instantly. There is no any human in the school would not know the prettiest flower of the school ever since the school is built whose name is Yukimura Chizuru. She is branded as the living Venus who is an expert in any skill and she is also acknowledged as the school's first ever Genius and yet magnificently gorgeous as well.

The headmaster, Kondo Isami always took her as an example for all the students in the school during speeches regarding model students. He was drastically pleased to have such student like her in his beloved school.

**0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

"Excuse me, Harada-sensei, what is it that you want to see me for?" asked Chizuru curiously as she stood beside the desk of the teacher.

"Oh, there you are, Chizuru-chan. Nothing much, I just wanted to have a closer look at you before we start our homeroom for the day. It has been 2 days since we last met after all. Would you like to go out for a date today after class?" Responded the cherry red haired teacher who gave off a seducing stare at Chizuru's bright hazel eyes, trying to catch her attention on him for more than a minute before he was stopped by her following threatens.

"Harada-sensei, this is known as sexual harassment by the society. Would you like me to inform the headmaster about this matter and have him to kick you out from the school instantaneously? Or would you rather want me to give out a piercing cry so people will gather around and punch you on the face even though you are the hottest sensei in the school? Which would you prefer, sensei?" Chizuru replied with a wicked smile which caused Harada to bring his actions to a halt.

"Ok, ok. I am just joking, Chizuru-chan. I just wanted to ask you a favour as there will be a new transfer student entering our class today. I would like you to help her in various matters about the school such as the specific textbooks we are using, notebooks, school clubs, classrooms and so on. Can you do me that favour, since you are both the class rep as well as the president of the Student Council?" requested Harada-sensei sincerely.

"Of course I am ready to serve the new student and guide her consistently until she is familiar with every little piece about the school. Please depend on me, Harada-sensei. I will never let you down," Chizuru answered with a cheerful smile and gave her teacher a confident look in return.

"Oh, those are the relieving words that I would like to listen from the beginning! No doubt, you are the best and cutest pet student I ever had since I had been a teacher here two years ago. Thank you, Chizuru-chan. You may return to the classroom and wait for my arrival," praised Harada delightfully as he sends his student off to class.

He gazed at her receding figure deliberately as he sense her sorrowfulness even though she had tried to hide it behind her smile. At the same time, he recalled an error and mumbled to himself, _ah, it is a he instead of a she by the way! Ah, never mind, she will discover the truth a while later anyway. Now, work work wok!_

**0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

_***Crystal 1 end***_


	2. Crystal 2: When The Brain Meets The Play

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki or the characters of Hakuouki. Nevertheless, I own some of the characters as well as the plot of this story._

_Pairing: Okita x Chizuru (I just loved to see both of them together~)_

**Here comes the second chapter~~ Special thanks to xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx & Aoi-Chan Moe Oni who reviewed my story so soon~ I will update as well as possible since there are people who liked my work, which made me a lucky and happy rookie~ ^^**

**Now, do enjoy this second chapter of mine~ ^^**

* * *

**** Crystal 2: When The Brain Meets The Player ****

* * *

"Good morning, everyone," greeted Chizuru as she entered the night market like class. She loved it most when she is able to silence the class and grab their attention onto her with only those three words at all times.

"Good morning, miss class rep!"

"Good morning, my beauty."

"Good morning, Chizuru-chan!"

"Good morning, Yukimura-san."

Instantly, Chizuru was flooded with copious fancy morning greetings from her classmates. As she reached her seat, she was again, welcomed with a warm embrace by her best friend, Senhime.

"Good morning, Chizuru-chan. As usual, you looked very lively and cheerful," commented the ginger haired girl, who is another renowned beauty of the school after Chizuru.

"Good morning, Osen-chan. Thank you for the praise," replied Chizuru as she sat down.

"However, you can never hide your true feelings in front of me, Chizuru-chan. Even though you are able to trick the whole school with that professional smile mask of yours, it will eventually crack down in front of me. Now, tell me what happened. Was it his fault again?" queried Senhime while she stared at Chizuru seriously, striving to listen and solve the problems which had snatched her best friend's smile away lately.

"I really can't hide anything from you, can I? Yes, you are right, it is about him again. My dear boyfriend, Hijikata Toshizo. He always cramps himself in the office even though he is the director of the renowned Hijikata group. I guess he might consider building a bedroom beside his director office as well since he is going to propose to his job soon," mourned Chizuru sadly.

"Well, since he is the director, of course there are many vital documents he needs to screen through before approving them. Besides, I heard that the Hijikata group is going to joint venture with the Kazama group from England for a huge project in Tokyo. Perhaps that is the reason Hijikata-san could not vomit much time to accompany you, Chizuru," comforted Senhime gently as she could not bear seeing her best friend suffering from such intense pressure.

"I doubt him, Osen-chan. We had never date since time immemorial. I missed the times when we went out for window shopping or strolled happily in the garden beside the beautiful lake…" Chizuru's face expression became gloomier after returning to reality.

"Calm down, Chizuru-chan. Both of you will be alright since you two had been together since your high school first year when you first got to know that charismatic twenty-two years old man in the posh restaurant you worked. Both of you loved at first sight, isn't that romantic? By the way, have you heard about the new student who will be transferring into our class today? I got hold of a piece of top secret information about that person. That person was actually the child of the prominent Okita Hajime!" claimed Senhime excitingly while Chizuru stared at future journalist or reporter's emotions blankly.

"Okita Hajime? Are you positive with that information? Why would the child of the richest man in Japan come to our high school? Shouldn't she be going to one of the most distinguished private schools in Japan or overseas?" questioned Chizuru lazily as she was not interested with that topic.

"She? I thought that Okita Hajime had only one…" Senhime's conversation was cut off as soon as the door of the classroom was opened.

"Good morning, everyone. Please get back to your seats now. I would like to introduce a new transfer student who will be joining all of you as a third year student from this semester onwards. Come on in!" summoned Harada-sensei as soon as he placed the attendance book on the desk and start writing down the full name of the transfer student on the black board. Leisurely, a tall guy with a head of auburn hair entered the classroom. His handsome and charming looking had silenced the class at once.

"I'm Okita Souji. Nice to meet all of you, including all my cute kittens," he smiled broadly and sexily at the girls in the class. As soon as he is done introducing himself, all the girls in the classroom bawled with excitement because they were grateful to have another hot guy in their class after Harada-sensei.

"Now, calm down all of you! Souji-kun, your seat shall be beside that girl over there. Chizuru-chan, be sure to guide him whatever he does not know or understand!" said Harada to Chizuru as he pointed Okita his seat.

Chizuru glared at Harada furiously as she thought the transfer student should be a girl instead of a guy. Before she could continue to send off perilous auras to Harada, she stood up gracefully to greet Okita, who will be her neighbour from that moment on.

"Nice to meet you, Okita-san. My name is Yukimura Chizuru. Please allow me to…" before she could finish her sentence, she was frozen by the fearful glare from Okita's emerald eyes. When she wanted to respond to his glare, he had already replied with a replica smile, "Nice to meet you, Chizuru-chan. Do let me depend on you on whatever matters I am unfamiliar to about this school."

Chizuru gave a stunned look at Okita and quickly sat down silently before any other people sense their awkwardness. She felt that glare which Okita gave her was not simple at all. It was a bolt from the blue! Besides, this is her first time meeting this person and she has no idea what she did to deserve that glare. Yet, she had no choice but to face him until he become familiar to the school.

**0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

_*Crystal 2 end*_


	3. Crystal 3: The 'Black Hole' Part 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki or the characters of Hakuouki. Nevertheless, I own some of the characters as well as the plot of this story._

_Pairing: Okita x Chizuru (I just loved to see both of them together~)_

Hi everyone~ chapter 3 is now out! Please do **review** the story so I have the **motivation **to write faster~~ Your comments are my drive!

**Enjoy your read~ ^^**

* * *

**** Crystal 3: The 'Black Hole' (Part 1) ****

* * *

Chizuru was tired of guiding the new student around the huge school which had ten tall blocks in total. Among the ten blocks, six blocks are for classrooms; two blocks are meant for student clubs and society gathering rooms; while another block consists of staff rooms, counseling rooms as well as all the meeting rooms. The final block, which was located right behind of the school compound was abandoned because there were rumours that that particular block was haunted. In reality, there were numerous students and workers got hurt and encountered strange incidents in that building. It was now named as the 'Black Hole' because it was like a hazardous hole that will devour anything that comes inside it. Besides, the school has a huge sports center that is filled with all sorts of sports facilities such as basketball court, _futsall_ court, table tennis rooms, swimming pool, squash room and so on. Of course, they also have their well-celebrated football field that is almost the size of a recognised World Cup football fields.

"Okita-san, are you listening to me?" asked Chizuru with narrowed eyes as she saw Souji was busy waving his hands at a bunch of girls across the field instead of paying attention to what she said.

"I'm listening. Just continue whatever you left and do allow me to go explore this mysterious school on my own," replied Okita with an annoyed tone while he gave Chizuru a nasty look.

Chizuru was bristle with anger at his attitude, so, she continued her speech at the speed of lightning, trying her best to finish her script so she will be released from that grating person. "Please be aware that students are prohibited from entering the 'Black Hole'. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask me. Thank you for your time and enjoy your new school life, Okita-san. Now if you can, please excuse me as I have other important work to deal with in the Student Council. Goodbye." As soon as Chizuru completed her speech, she dashed off that place immediately without looking at Souji.

Souji gawked at her vanishing figure with a complicated feeling and mumbled softly to himself, _what a fake girl_.

**0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

"Souji, are you free tonight? The five of us are planning a_ kimodameshi_ at the Black Hole tonight at twelve midnight. We are going in pairs, a guy and a girl. There were anecdotes saying that if the pair of couple were to reach the roof top without any injuries, they will destined to be together forever and live happily ever after. You saw that girl with shoulder length copper red wavy hair and topaz eyes over there? Her name is Kamida Naomi and she fall in love with you at first sight. She was the only one who is lack of partner for the tonight's event. Can you join in and be her partner? You are one lucky guy that had most of the girls in this class be intoxicated with your great looks!" beseeched Yamazaki Susumu from the bottom of his heart.

Souji stared at the pitiful guy who wanted to get along with the girl he admired most by entering the black hole and looked at the blushed wavy hair girl. He replied with a thin and lighthearted smile, "Alright, count me in. I am very free tonight. I will meet you all in front of the black hole at twelve sharp. Bye!"

The remaining members were extremely content when they were able to invite Okita Souji, who is now the hottest guy of the school. Naomi, on the other hand, was blissful to have him as her partner for the event.

Chizuru, conversely, managed to eavesdrop their conversation and let out a heavy sigh. _Walls have ears you six dummies! What should I do? Inform Harada-sensei? No, he had gone for his student reunion party earlier. Inform the other teachers? No, these students might be expelled instantly. OK. The last option, I will stop them from entering the black hole tonight!_

**0-0-0-0-0**

_

* * *

_

Souji reached the school right on time and met up with the rest of the members for the event. Souji was wearing a white ¾ shorts with a blue zipped jacket. Naomi nearly went bananas when she saw her idol in his casual clothes. She was also wearing the same colours of clothes as Souji, which made them looked even more like a pair of couple, except that she was wearing a mini skirt and a sexy tank top.

"Everyone has their own touch light already? Now, stay close to your partner and remember not to talk to "unknown people" in the black hole other than those you recognise. Let's go now before it is too late to get home," ordered Yamazaki while he waved his arm to allow the other 2 groups to enter the black hole before him. Souji walk casually towards the building and as soon as he got hold of the rusted gate, Chizuru came out from nowhere to bring his actions to a standstill.

"What are you trying to do, Okita-san? I remembered that I had reminded you that the black hole is forbidden for all students. Please turn around and go home straight away if you do not want me to get ruffled," Chizuru commanded him as well as the remaining members behind him. She was on the other hand, still dressed up in her high school uniform.

"Oh no, it is the class rep! We are dead meats this time!" yelled Yamazaki with his hair standing on end while he placed both his hands on his face, trying to disguise into somebody else.

"Chizuru-chan, please step aside. We are having a significant event now. If you are not attending this event, please do not ruin our pleasures," responded Souji with a sarcastic tone while he continued to open the gate.

"Okita-san! Stop…" before Chizuru could finish her sentence, she became dizzy out of a sudden and fainted on a stranger's arm.

All the students were flabbergasted to see a plum, mid forties salary man holding Chizuru and a handkerchief which caused Chizuru to blackout. That man with specs was swept off his foot the moment he got hold of Chizuru. Trying to be calm and steady, Souji tried to draw her from him by stealth, alas; he was prevented by a sharp knife which that man used as a threatening tool to hurt Chizuru to avoid Souji from proceeding.

"Don't come any closer, kid! All of you, get off before I leave a nightmare on her beautiful face!" howled that horrifying man at Souji and the rest of the students. They slowly step backward, allowing the man to enter the black hole at full speed before the students could catch up with him.

"What should we do, Souji? Oh no! It is impossible for us to fight that fatty! Miss class rep is going to be tortured, raped, murdered…this is out of our hands!" asked Yamazaki neurotically as he tried to throw in the towel.

"Keep your mouth shut, Yamazaki! We have to rescue her! We can't just leave her with that insane beast! God knows what is going to happen to her if we are late! I am going in to claim her back now," retorted Souji but his arm was clutched back by Naomi.

"Just inform the police and have them to save her, Souji-san! You can't just touch and go for someone that you dislike! I do not want you to get hurt too! Please stay here, Souji," urged Naomi while she looked at Souji with a pair of jealousy eyes.

"Let me go, Naomi. I insist!" roared Souji whilst throwing her a dreadful glare in ordering her to release his arm.

Souji disappeared into the shady building in the blink of an eye while part of the members sprinted off to the nearest police station to ask for help. The stunned Naomi stood in front of the building blankly, wondering the reasons behind Souji's unusual reactions.

**0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

_***Crystal 3 end***_


	4. Crystal 4: The 'Black Hole' Part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki or the characters of Hakuouki. Nevertheless, I own some of the characters as well as the plot of this story._

_Pairing: Okita x Chizuru (I just loved to see both of them together~)_

_**Finally, I managed to release chapter 4. Please continue supporting me and THANKS for reading.**_

_**Feel free to drop comments after reading ^^**_

* * *

**** Crystal 4: The 'Black Hole' (Part 2) ****

* * *

It was pitch black inside the building and all the windows were cloaked with old dusty curtains. Souji tip toed slowly with his flash light and kept his fingers crossed that the man would not realize his existence. He searched from the first floor to the third floor, until he saw a dim light from one of the classroom. Luckily the door was ajar and he was able to peep through the door to scrutinize the situation inside the room.

In the room, Chizuru's hands and legs were tied tightly to a wooden chair. She had already gained her conscious. Calm and steady were the emotions she held while staring at the man. The man kneeled in front of her, and begged wholeheartedly, "Chizuru-chan, I had kept my eyes on you all these times since you first arrive at this school. I have never seen such beautiful girl in my life before. I beg you, please marry me. I will divorce with my wife and leave the children with her immediately as long as you agree to be my wife. Chizuru-chan, I love you."

His hope for a satisfying respond from the hazel eyes girl was vanished once she shook her head and replied motionlessly, "No. I will never marry some stranger who never loves the person he married with full hearted. Please let me go, _Oji-san_."

Simultaneously, the man's gentle mask was broken into pieces. The heart broken man was immediately devoured by the angry devil which forced him to transform into a howling beast and shrieked indignantly, "How dare you oppose my proposal? I have money, car and house! Are you hinting me that I am not worthy for you? You little devil! If I could not obtain you, nobody can! You shall die here and I will commit suicide after that. Then, we will be together forever! Chizuru-chan, die!"

The man took the knife from the ground and ran towards Chizuru crazily. Chizuru closed her eyes, not turning a hair, as she had given up her hope to survive. At the eleventh hour, the girl felt that there were small splashes of liquid on her face, additionally, she smelt blood! The girl immediately opened her eyes and she was dumbfounded when she saw Souji's hand was stabbed by the knife that was supposed to stab her chest.

"Old man, take a mirror and look at your filthy face. This girl will never be yours. Blame on your luck for having me as your opponent," after he finished calumniating that man, the emerald eyed guy pulled his hand out of the knife and got hold of it firmly. Unable to retrieve the knife, the man tried to flee from the room. Unfortunately, Souji managed to grabbed hold of his arm and flung his whole body upside down towards the black board which caused the man to become unconscious from the attack.

"Choose your opponent wisely before you dare to start a fight, old man," mocked Souji while he cut off the robes and released Chizuru from the chair.

"Okita-san, your hand is bleeding," expressed Chizuru worriedly while she swiftly took out a light pink handkerchief from the pocket of her skirt to use as a bandage on his wound. He was never allowed to disturb her during the simple treatment although he wanted to retrieve his hand the moment she touches it.

Souji peered silently and gently at the little Adonis who is busy wrapping his bloody hand with her little handkerchief with full of care.

"Why did you protect me? I thought that I am just an annoying class rep to you?" She finally popped her desired queries.

"Well, who knows? I do not know the reason as well," replied Souji with a sly smile at the same time as he pulled Chizuru close to him and whispered softly at her ear, "However, I still despise your fake self; even though you looked extremely delicate and adorable when you treat my wounds."

Chizuru's eyes were widened once she found out that Souji had look through her true personality at the very moment they first met in the classroom. Before she could spit a word, Souji had headed towards the exit, trying to locate the remaining members that should have brought the policemen along with them.

**0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

"Souji! You are hurt! Are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital?" cried Naomi once she grab hold of Souji who was walking out from the black hole.

"Oh, Souji! There you are! I had brought the policemen! Where is miss class rep?" questioned Yamazaki anxiously.

"She is right behind me. The old man is at the third floor, the second classroom. By the way, he is already unconscious, so please be sure to pull him out from the room roughly. He had caused me too much unnecessary troubles," answered Souji annoyingly while he flashed his high-tech mobile phone to give a call for his housekeeper, Inoue Genzaburou, to arrange a vehicle to pick him up in the school.

"Ah, it is miss class rep! Thank goodness you are alright! If not, I would not know how to answer to Harada-sensei's fearsome glares tomorrow," sighed Yamazaki with relieve.

"I am alright, Yamazaki-san. Okita-san is the one who needs comfort as he was injured by protecting me," Chizuru responded serenely, along with her professional smile mask, trying to avoid having eye contacts with Souji.

"Is it so? By the way, there was a man by that luxury sports car over there is looking for you, miss class rep."

Chizuru looked hastily at the direction that Yamazaki pointed whilst her mask was promptly replaced by a flood of enjoyment and relieve. She ran towards that tall, black haired man and pressed her lips against his, jovially with her hands around his neck.

"I missed you so much, Toshi-san," murmured Chizuru while she was held tightly by the man.

"I'm sorry for not calling you sooner. I heard from uncle Yukimura that you are still in school at this very hour. I was worried about your safety so I came here to pick you up. Thank goodness you are fine. I heard that it was that young man over there who rescued you?" asked the man, whose name is Hijikata Toshizo as he stared at Souji, who was also observing them.

"Ah, y…yes. His name is Okita Souji. He used his hand as a shield to block the knife which is supposed to stab into my chest," mumbled Chizuru with a light blush when her eyes met the emerald eyes.

Hijikata raised an eyebrow when he noticed Chizuru's silent reaction after mentioning "Okita" and glared fiercely at Souji, signaling him to put an end to what he is thinking. On the other hand, Souji gave Hijikata a smirk in return before he entered his Rolls-Royce.

_That kid…_ growled Hijikata in his heart.

**0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

_*Crystal 4 end*_


	5. Chapter 5: The Punishment

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki or the characters of Hakuouki. Nevertheless, I own some of the characters as well as the plot of this story._

_Pairing: Okita x Chizuru (I just loved to see both of them together~)_

* * *

**** Crystal 5: The Punishment ****

* * *

The brown haired top idol of the school was infuriated by countless sight lines, giggles and chatters from the students as she passes by the corridor. Even so, she tried her best to plaster a smile on her face to maintain her image as the cheerful and gentle Student Council President and class rep.

"Chizuru-chan! I heard that Hijikata-san had come to pick you up from school yesterday night? More accurately, it should be this morning," questioned Senhime inquisitively as soon as Chizuru sat down at her seat.

Chizuru stared at her with a puzzled face, but it was soon resolved after hearing Yamazaki's ear-piercing voice, announcing the incident with an invisible mike that happened at the black hole earlier that morning unmistakably.

"Wait for me for a while, Osen-chan," claimed Chizuru with a slight fury tone.

"And then, you guys guess what happened after about 20 minutes when Miss class rep was kidnapped into the black hole? Souji came out with his bandaged hand along with Miss class rep unharmed! That guy sure has that much of guts to block that insane man's attack for Miss class rep! I admire him. What do you all think about Souji? He is one cool guy, right?" commented Yamazaki with an annoyingly thunderous voice without discovering that his listeners had left the scene the moment they saw Chizuru appeared behind Yamazaki like a living ghost.

"Yamazaki-san…" called Chizuru coolly with a sly smile. Yamazaki was astounded to see a fiery Venus behind him when he turned around.

"Please stop spreading the news, will you? You may be expelled since you are the leader of the _kimodameshi _event," continued Chizuru with a plastic smile and she let go of him when there was an announcement, requesting the assembly of all individuals who were related to the black hole incident to be present at the first meeting room, which is located one floor above the staff room.

**0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

"What are all of you thinking? Do you think that we forbid students from entering the black hole is a joke? Do all of you have any idea how serious your actions are?" howled Nagakura Shinpachi, the Sports teacher, ferociously as he bang the black board behind him.

The seven students, including Chizuru were frightened by his ill-tempered actions and they stood guiltily, facing the remaining teachers, as well as the headmaster, Kondo himself.

"Now, now, stay calm, Shinpachi-sensei. Fortunately, none of them except Yukimura-san and Okita-san managed to have any contacts with the black hole. At least all of them returned home safe and sound," replied Kondo while he tried to calm the fuming Nagakura.

"Headmaster, you should not cover up these students' mistakes even though you have a heart of gold. Appropriate punishments are the necessary steps to prevent the problem from continuing," stated Yamanami Keisuke, the Science teacher, who is also known as "Sannan-sensei" by the majority people of the school.

"You have a good point, Sannan-sensei. Headmaster, we should give appropriate punishments to these students so the other students will be more well aware that the black hole is a dangerous building where no one is allowed to enter that evil place, no exceptions," supported Itou Kashitarou, the History teacher, as he looked at the troubled headmaster firmly.

"Very well, we will discuss about your punishments and you shall be informed in a while. Now, go back to your classes," ordered Kondo strictly after he deeply considered the suggestions from the teachers.

"Yes, sorry to bother you," said the students as they bowed remorsefully and headed to the exit.

**0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

"This is a very troublesome matter to deal with. The seven of you are lucky as the headmaster is kind enough to spare your mistakes and only gave minor punishments to all of you. Souji and Chizuru will be assisting me in arranging the _Gakuensai _event while the rest of you will be located under the Student Council department for 3 full weeks to help the club in any tasks that they needed in assistance since the occasion will be arriving in 3 weeks' time while there are lack of man power in the most important student club," pronounced Harada while he eyed at the involvers' complicated faces.

Chizuru was not surprised with the sudden load of work as she had always been on the go in accomplishing tons of tasks in the Student Council long before she became the president.

"I guess that we are on the same boat, Chizuru-chan. Let's work hard together and end that bothersome event by hook or by crook," claimed Souji while he gave a thin smile to Chizuru.

Chizuru, on the other hand, only nodded silently, without eyeing at Souji before he discovers her true colours once again.

"If you do not have any additional questions, you are dismissed," continued Harada as he signaled Chizuru to follow him back to the staff room.

Souji watched the girl while her long brown hair waved softly in front of him and disappeared behind the door. He lifted his wounded hand and placed it on his forehead, whilst softly murmured to himself, "she is indeed the only Adonis who can make my heart race."

Naomi stared with jealousy at Souji's reaction and started planning some awful things to do away with the eyesore plus love rival, Yukimura Chizuru.

* * *

***Crystal 5 end***


	6. Chapter 6: The Fairy Tale Fantasy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki or the characters of Hakuouki. Nevertheless, I own some of the characters as well as the plot of this story._

_Pairing: Okita x Chizuru (I just loved to see both of them together~)_

* * *

**** Crystal 6: The Fairy Tale Fantasy ****

* * *

"My dear students, _Gakuensai_ is just around the corner! Please provide as much suggestions as you can, but only superior and unique ones, so we can be the champion class to win over the 'Most Outstanding Class' award for collecting the highest points and earning the most money in our class event! Now, speak out!" called Harada excitingly while he give way to Chizuru to write down the students' desired class themes.

"Tea shop!"

"Maid House!"

"A play!"

"Butler tea shop!"

"Haunted house!"

"Planetarium!"

After compiling the students' suggestions, the class themes are narrowed down into 'a play about Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty and Planetariun'. Planetarium will be their class's event, while the play will be an extra event to accumulate additional points.

Out of the blue, Yamazaki stood up angrily and griped, "we are Japanese! We should do plays about our Japan history, like during the Edo or Meiji era! How about we role play about the Shinsengumi since we have Souji here who has the same name as the leader of the Shinsengumi's first divison? I am sure that he will look extremely cool in their outfit!"

The class went silence for a minute when they heard of it. Then, Souji broke the silence by raising his hand lazily and replied, "Harada-sensei, I am definitely not going to act that role. So, please forget everything Yamazaki just said and go on with the remaining choices."

His declaration had calmed the intense air in the class and Chizuru finally voice out, "alright. Let's choose the final choice by raising your hands when I call out the name of the play which interests you. Please bear in mind that I do not want to see the same hands twice."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

"As you can see the result, we will be playing Sleeping Beauty and decorating our classroom into a planetarium for this year's _Gakuensai_. For now, we will select the students who will be playing all particular roles in the play, as well as students who will be in-charge of creating the manuscripts, costumes, small tools and so on. All students must be involved in either events, are you all clear with my explanation?" questioned Chizuru while she looked at the quiet students that paid full attention to her announcements.

She smiled satisfying and continued energetically, "very well. Let's choose our actor and actresses randomly."

"Chizuru-san, I have a good idea. Why not we make all students to play roles of their opposite gender? I bet it would be far more amusing and interesting than just performing the story in the usual way," suggested Harada keyed up whilst he got thunderous applause from the students in exchange of nodding heads.

"Sure, Harada-sensei, since everyone love sensei's suggestion," answered Chizuru after she finished writing down the names of the necessary characters for the play and volunteers for the backstage helpers.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

"Please line up and pick only one paper from this box, everyone," commanded Chizuru while she kept the stork flying, trying to record the names of the students for the specific characters.

When she recorded the last student's name, who was Okita Souji as the Prince (Princess), she was astounded to find out that the only place which is still left emptied was the Princess (Prince) position, additionally, she is the only person who have not choose her role. At the same time, Souji who saw the paper which Chizuru used to record the students' names for the roles they had chosen, chuckled at her and whispered softly to her, "Let's work harder together again, my dear Prince."

Chizuru stayed numbed on the chair but she tried not to make any noticeable reactions by proclaiming the names of students for the particular characters in Sleeping Beauty after converting their genders. Notwithstanding, the whole class protested the exchange of genders for the Prince and Princess as they were enthusiastic to see the transformations of both Souji and Chizuru, the Apollo and Adonis, into such loyalty looks in their actual genders.

Facing such forceful demand from the majority of students, Chizuru stared at Souji and Harada with puppy eyes, keeping her fingers crossed that they could put an end to the students' complains. Unfortunately, they acted as if they did not notice her face expressions. Left with no choice, Chizuru rose up the white flag and agreed to the request with a light nod.

_This is going to be a long nightmare. Please stop pulling my leg, Mister God_…cried Chizuru hopelessly.

* * *

_* Crystal 6 end *_


	7. Chapter 7: The Midnight Wolf

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki or the characters of Hakuouki. Nevertheless, I own some of the characters as well as the plot of this story._

_Pairing: Okita x Chizuru (I just loved to see both of them together~)_

* * *

**** Crystal 7: The Midnight Wolf ****

* * *

"Chizuru-chan, after filing those activity forms, you may go home. Please help me to inform Souji -kun that he may go home too. Thanks for the help and do make a beeline back home as there are news showing that many high school girls around this area were kidnapped and they were brutally abused," claimed Harada while he was engaged in approving the students' permissions about the usage of activity rooms as a rehearsal room for the upcoming essential event.

"Yes, Harada-sensei. I will be going now, thanks for the hard work and goodbye, sensei," replied Chizuru as she soundlessly stepped out of the empty office, trying not to distract Harada from his full concentration.

In the meanwhile, Naomi who stayed back in the school even though she had completed her given tasks in the Student Council just because she wanted to spend more time with Souji who fall asleep on his desk without finishing his given paper work from Harada.

Naomi watched Souji's unsecured looking sleeping face until she had the urge to lay a kiss mark on his lips and make a clean breast of her love to him. Just before her lips was just few millimeters away from the auburn hair guy's lips, he opened up his clear emerald eyes and gave her a deadly glare, as if they were saying, _stop your actions now before I kill you_.

Overly flabbergasted with Souji's sudden reaction, Naomi bounced back to the seat and blushed heavily. However, she insisted on holding Okita's hands and spoke out bashfully, "Okita-san, will…will…will you…accept me…as your girlfriend?"

She waited patiently for Okita's response. Okita, on the other hand, looked at her quietly and just before he could reply her, the door of the classroom was flung open. It was Chizuru at the entrance of the classroom. As a student with a brilliant brain, she straight away notice that her existence is not yearned.

The hazel hair girl walked hurriedly to Souji's side and took away the paper work which Harada had given him and pronounced hastily, "Okita-san, I will complete this pile of work since these work belongs to the Student Council after all. You may go back now. Naomi-san, please do not stay back too late as this area is unsafe when the sun sets. That is all I want to deliver. Goodbye." She then marched out the classroom like a bat out of hell.

"You heard her, Naomi-chan. Go back home now. I will go back as soon as I pack my stuffs. Please do not ask me to do troublesome things like escorting you back home or I will cut that tongue of yours instantly," admonished Souji while he indicated Naomi to withdraw from the room before he start sending out baleful stares again. Left with no other choices, Naomi called the day off as she sensed that Souji was indignant with her earlier actions.

**0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

"At last, I am done with all the mountains of paper works and finally allowed to follow the stairway to my sweet Heaven. The _Gakuensai_ is killing me softly before it arrives," whined Chizuru annoyingly in the Student Council room. As soon as she closed the lights in the room, she is surrounded with dark shadows as the time is already 8pm sharp. Feeling uneasy, she headed straight out of the school after delivering the remaining paper works to Harada's desk.

Due to the fact that her house is only two streets away from the school, the high school girl would rather walk to school than spending unnecessary money on taking any public transports to the destination. That night, the dark roads were only lightened with street lights as there were neither stars nor moon hanging on the empty sky.

The little girl walked down the streets leisurely while enjoying the clear breeze that blew towards her every now and then until she heard spooky footsteps trailing her. Instantly, she was alerted by Harada's warning of the bad incidents that occurred around that area. Chizuru became extremely alarmed with the footsteps and she increased her pace as fast as possible.

Unfortunately, those footsteps were clearly faster than her and they were becoming louder and louder until Chizuru was caught on the waist by a big fat hairy arm. Subsequently, she heard an unknown voice behind her ears, saying evilly, "little girl, why are you still out at this hour? Come with uncle and uncle will provide you good food and pamper you tenderly."

Being too terrified to look at the culprit, Chizuru lost her balance on her body and kneeled on the ground, holding her shudder body tightly. That man's touch sent a shiver down her spine when she was hugged even tighter from behind. Deafeningly and eagerly, she whispered at the top of her voice in her mind, _help me…somebody…help me! Please…I do not want to be caught by some stranger again! Help me…Toshi-san!_

"Uncle, I do not think it is wise to kidnap a high school girl at this hour. You should go straight to the prostitute clubs or host clubs if you are interested in male high school boys."

Chizuru opened her eyes and turned around without hesitation when she heard that familiar playful voice. His emerald eyes shone even more fiercely in that dark night while he took the man's hand off Chizuru and sprained it, causing the man to howl like a crying wolf out of pain.

Feeling extremely contented, Souji threw away that man's hand ordered him to leave before he breaks his next arm or even the neck. The man forced himself up from the ground with his uninjured hand and scrammed from the place in the speed of lightning.

"Hmph, what a shabby and capricious fat old man. Chizuru-chan, your look sure attracts too many flies nowadays. It is a good thing that I followed behind you after seeing that you are still in the school grounds at 8pm….Chizuru-chan? Are you alright? Can you hear me? Hello? Anybody home?" called Souji worriedly when he noticed that Chizuru had been staring at him numbly while he lifted up Chizuru's chin to make sure that she is still conscious calling her name near her ear.

**0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

_Chizuru-chan…Chizuru-chan...please stay put…_

As soon as Chizuru regain bits of her conscious, she stared at Souji with frightened eyes and hold his arms vehemently, yelling crazily, "please help me! I do not want to be kidnapped by some old man again! Please help me!..."

Souji tried to calm her down but it was an unaccomplished mission. He hugged the tremble girl securely in his arms, and murmured gently, "Chizuru-chan, it is alright now. I have taught him a lesson. No one is after you now. I will definitely protect you, even if I were to sacrifice my life…I will never let anyone hurt you, Chizuru-chan."

He tenderly pulled Chizuru away from his arms and glance at the terrified girl with a gentle smile. Chizuru, conversely, gazed at Souji's bright and firm emerald eyes and eventually, she managed to speak out his name calmly.

He was relieved when she finally calmed down. Nonetheless, in the next minute, she became unconscious in his arms after feeling at ease. The guy reached for his mobile phone and dialed helplessly, "Inoue-san, please come and pick me up at street 1/5, my exact location is just beside the Moon Shrine."

_It is just an infatuation, Souji. You should be conscious that no girls can touch your broken heart again. Not again, after that woman._

* * *

**_*Crystal 7 end*_**


	8. Crystal 8:TheSon of TheRichestMan in Jpn

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki or the characters of Hakuouki. Nevertheless, I own some of the characters as well as the plot of this story._

_Pairing: Okita x Chizuru (I just loved to see both of them together~)_

* * *

**** Crystal 8: The Son of the Richest Man in Japan ****

* * *

In that hair-raising night, Chizuru was again haunted by a sweaty dream where she was locked in a room and was enveloped in bleak darkness. Subsequently, she heard eerie squeaking sound of knives while she was greeted by a few men, holding sharp tools, tempting to cut her into pieces. The poor girl shouted at the top of her voice and eventually she escaped from the room. On her way in the dark pathway, she saw a person, a man who could show the light to safety. However, she slowed down her pace when she could not identify that man since his face except his broad smile was hidden under his dark hair. She hesitated. Until he kneeled under her nose and placed her hands between his sincerely and sedulously.

"I will never hurt you, Chizuru-chan."

That was the first and last sentence she could heed from that man before she was sent away from that darkness.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

Chizuru, without more ado, opened her long shut eyes after she finally salvage her senses. She looked down her wet, white satin _Yukata_ that was covered with her overly sweaty body and sighed hopelessly at her weird dream. The next second, she discovered a massive blunder. _Wait a minute, since when I wore Yukatas to bed? By the way, where is this? I do not have such luxury room and fluffy super king bed!_ She screamed nervously in her heart.

As soon as she managed to do away with the panic button, she started observing her surroundings, hoping to find a safe egress out of the unfamiliar room. The room has a long pathway, which was about fifty to seventy meters, from the bed to the set of royal furniture, including a 'L' shaped sofa, a three seater sofa, two double seater sofa, three couches and an oval glass classy table. The sofas are all made up from posh fabrics which are wool and silk. Chizuru assumed that that area should be the area for the room owner's guests. Additionally, in the middle of the huge room, lies a grand, swarovski chandelier which might cost up to one million Yen. Besides, the long and huge windows attached at the walls were also covered with curtains that are made up of silky fabrics. She quivered lightly when she found out the naked truth that the owner of the room is not some ordinary person, in fact, that person might be one of the richest people in Japan!

Feeling being distracted again, Chizuru lightened a red beam on beating about the bush. She then ascertained that there are five doors in the room where Chizuru had to make a wild guess on which door will lead to the paradise she is longing for.

The brown haired girl took a deep breath and made a snap decision that she would go for the door that is located at the furthest of the room. However, her thoughts were once again diverted when she heard soft breathing sounds beside her. Chizuru raised an eyebrow and charily unearth the actual culprit of the mysterious sounds. As soon as Chizuru discovered the truth, her screeching voice echoed all over the house.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

"Ah, good morning, Chizuru-chan. What makes you so worked up on a Saturday morning?" asked the half naked Souji while he yawned like a kitten and rubbed his teary eyes restlessly. He corrected his golden silk _yukata_ to its proper form so Chizuru could look him at the eyes and throw a hand full of questions.

"Okita-san, where is this place? Why am I changed into a piece of Yukata? Why are you here? Please explain yourself, Okita-san!" probed Chizuru with a full stomach of butterflies while she got hold of the sleepy Souji tightly.

Souji watched at the petite anxious girl's interesting face expression and snickered mischievously. He pushed Chizuru down on the bed while he crawled on top of her. At the same time, Chizuru went off the deep end and glared at Souji that set her teeth on edge.

"Come on, Chizuru-chan. Don't tell me you had forgotten what happened yesterday? We had such a fun night together. Of course it was me who undress your school uniform and slipped you into this silk _yutaka_. Do you not like it?" responded Souji while he lifted Chizuru's chin, trying to kiss her.

Chizuru glared at his actions and pushed him off her body while giving him a hardest smack he ever experienced. "So this is your true colours, Okita-san. However, you will never gain my heart with this playboy character of yours. Moreover, I had been carrying the torch for Toshi-san since we were young. You will never stand a chance against him," growled Chizuru and she walked out from the room after shutting the door with a strident bang.

Souji was dumfounded with her sudden slap and reactions. He touched his hot boiling cheek and grinned wretchedly, _I do not stand a chance, huh?_ _Well, I do not intent to have any touch with any girls anymore anyway._

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

After wondering around the house for about thirty minutes like a headless ghost rider, the brown haired teenager visited the indoor and outdoor swimming pool, indoor fountains, gym room, game room, chilling areas at the rooftop and the numerous numbers of bedrooms. That place was as huge as a palace! Feeling extremely tired and cheesed off, Chizuru sat in one of the many living rooms, trying to figure out the exact location of the entrance / exit. Then, she was disturbed by an unknown voice of an old man.

"Miss Yukimura Chizuru, my name is Inoue Genzaburou, the housekeeper of the Souji family. These are your uniform and your belongings. Master Souji had ordered us to take care of your belongings when he embraced you into this home of Master Souji. I had commanded a maid to change your murky uniform into the _yukata_ which you are wearing now. Please forgive us for our rudeness, Miss Yukimura Chizuru. This is because Master Souji had ordered us to serve you full heartedly before you leave this mansion," said Inoue with a ninety degrees bow.

Chizuru felt terribly guilty for taking Souji's words too seriously until she left such a excruciating mark, imprinted on his face. "It is alright, Inoue-san. Thank you very much for the help. I really appreciate your deeds. By the way, you can just call me Chizuru," replied Chizuru while she helped Inoue up from his bow.

"I am pleased that you are satisfied with our hospitality. If not, Master Souji may sack us all in a second since he was at his wits' end when we reached the Moon Shrine where you were fainted in Master Souji's arms. At that second, I knew that Miss Chizuru must be an important person to him. This is because this was the second time I saw Master Souji on tenterhooks with a female companion," claimed Inoue with a relieved sigh.

"The second time?" Chizuru asked curiously.

"Yes, Miss Chizuru. There was another female partner Master Souji invited back to this mansion before Miss Chizuru. Her name was, if I am not mistaken, Miss Kimigiku. She was a grown up beautiful and matured lady at her twenties. They were a pair of lovey-dovey couple until few months ago when Master Souji came back home all soaked wet in the pouring rain. After that incident, Master Souji never mentioned about Miss Kimigiku again untill Master Souji requested to transfer to Miss Chizuru's high school two weeks ago. I heard that it was because Miss Kimigiku was a former student at Miss Chizuru's high school," storied Inoue without realising that he was already marked by a pair of red monstrous eyes.

"Inoue-san, could you stop spreading the news like wild fire to a total stranger like her? You should be fully aware that you should never let the cat out of the bag. Now, get back to work and I will handle the rest," ordered Souji while he glared at Inoue icily and at the same time as Inoue left the scene in the blink of an eye after showing respective bows to the both of them.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

Chizuru followed behind Souji silently while Souji led her back to his bedroom to change back into her uniform before sending her home. As soon as Souji closed the door of his room, Chizuru bowed sheepishly in front of Souji, apologised sincerely, "I am sorry for accusing you, Okita-san. You may hit me back in return if my deeds are unforgettable. Besides, thank you very much for saving me from that old man. I am truly over the moon about that, Okita-san."

Souji smiled wickedly and pulled her towards his round sofa and made her sit on it firmly. "You do not have to thank me, Chizuru-chan. I just did it out of no purpose. I would do the same even that girl is not you. However, as a savior, I should not be treated like this anyway…" claimed Souji while he touched his cheek where Chizuru slapped him, sorrowfully.

"I am so sorry, Okita-san. Please let me treat that mark," requested Chizuru while she took out a wet tissue and placed it on top of her handkerchief, whilst she gently wiped Souji's swollen cheek as he sat down beside her.

Souji was about to lose his senses when he watched Chizuru's tender yet anxious look while comforting his sore.

"By the way, Okita-san, who is Kimigiku-san? Your former lover? Well, you do not have to answer me if you do not want to," asked Chizuru out of the blue but she put an end to her actions when Souji's face expression changed tremendously into a cold, fatal stare.

"Chizuru-chan, I think you should go and prepare to go back. Do get your priorities right, Chizuru-chan. I had informed your parents that you are here yesterday night to avoid them from worrying your safety. In spite of everything, I AM the son of the richest man in Japan, Okita Hajime," said Souji with a high hand while sending Chizuru off to the dressing room.

Chizuru leaned against the grand dressing room door and smirked softly, _as expected, he really is the son of the notorious Okita Hajime. I guessed I should not mention anything about Kimigiku or get involved with him anymore._

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

_*** Crystal 8 end ***_


	9. Chapter 9: The Alarming Play Part 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki or the characters of Hakuouki. Nevertheless, I own some of the characters as well as the plot of this story._

_Pairing: Okita x Chizuru (I just loved to see both of them together~)_

**Dear ALL, sorry for the extremely late update! Do enjoy this part of the story and you will soon be updated with the exciting part 2~ ^u^**

* * *

**** Crystal 9: The Alarming Play (Part 1) ****

* * *

"Now, everyone, please keep up your pace! We are now racing against time since _Gakuensai_ is just minutes away from now. We have to get everything done by today and show the others that we can actually make a fortune out of our unique planetarium and the play," called Chizuru while she continued to help the students in hanging the stars and moon, transforming her class into a romantic galaxy.

"Chizuru-chan, are you done with the rehearsal of your play? Do you want to try the dress both of us made?" asked Kazumi and Minori, the future first-class tailors who are in-charge of the costumes of all of the characters in the play.

"Ah, Kazumi-chan and Minori-chan. Yes, I am done with the rehearsal. There are not many lines for the princess anyway. No, please, I will keep it a surprise for me. I am sure that both of you could do brilliant works of out pieces of untrimmed cloth," smiled Chizuru while she leave the rest of the student on their own and went to inspect the progress of the students that were decorating the stage, where they will be performing.

**0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

The grand hall will be the place for all performances that take part. It is located right beside the sports center. The hall was designed according to old London opera theaters, where there are 2 levels of viewing areas. Above of the hall were 8 moderate, oval sized, roofed rooms. These rooms are usually reserved for VIP visitors as well as for all the teachers and they could fill up to 64 people. In addition, below the VIP rooms are the 2000 ordinary seats for both the students and outsiders. The headmaster, Kondo always took his grand hall as a topic to show off to other schools' headmasters as he had expended all his energies to create this dream hall of his.

**0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

"Everyone, how is everything? Going on smoothly?" Chizuru's sudden call surprised the students that were busy finishing the last magic.

"Yes, Chizuru-chan, we are almost done here. You may check the backstage people and the ones that are in the broadcast room along with those who are in-charge of the lightings," replied Toudou Heisuke, who was the director of the play.

"Well done, Heisuke-kun. I guess I do not have to reconfirm your deeds since you are quite positive that everything will go on smoothly tomorrow. I will leave it to you and I will inform Harada-sensei about our progression," acknowledged Chizuru while giving Heisuke a gentle and heart racing smile.

"Y…yes, Chizuru-chan! I, as the director of the whole will take full responsibility of the activities here! You may inform Harada-sensei that we are ready for the show! Let's rock on!" answered Heisuke while he tried to cover his red egg face.

**0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

"At last, now is the moment. Has anyone seen Chizuru-chan and Okita-san? We should prepare to standby now. Next will be our turn to rock the stage!" called Heisuke anxiously when he discovered that the 2 main characters of the play were out of sight.

"We are sorry, Heisuke-kun. We just managed to drag them into the powder room and dress them up. It took us quite a while to colour them into the most conspicuous figures on stage," responded Kazumi and Minori from the powder room. "Now, let us present you, Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora!"

Here comes Souji in a silver long coat, a black pant with a pair of black boots. At the side of his waist lies an artificial sword where a golden dragon is imprinted on it. All the girls went bananas when they saw the originally handsome Souji, transformed into a prince charming that could strike all girls' hearts in only a wink.

"My dear kittens, let me adore you after the play since Toudou-san is desperately waiting for Chizuru-chan and my arrival…" before he could finish his lines, everyone's sight were solidified at another figure who was walking elegantly behind him. That beauty had brought everybody's motions to a standstill.

Ascertaining the name of the figure, he turned around with a well prepared heart and there she is, dressed in a long, silky baby pink dress and a pair of glass heels. She was made to wear a long, blonde wavy wig, which made her looked like a genuine princess. She has two costumes for the play. The blue silk dress was used when she is playing the Princess Aurora role; another normal looking grey dress was used when she is playing the Rose role.

"I am at your service, Princess Chizuru," declared Souji while he kneeled down on one of his knees in front of the Venus. His actions had caused Chizuru to create a luminescent blush on her clear cheeks.

"Chizuru-chan, you are as red as a tomato. Have you fallen for me, your dear prince?" questioned Souji with a wicked smile while he dramatically laid a kiss on Chizuru's hand. This caused everyone in the backstage to growl excitingly and angrily.

"Okita-san, the blush on my face only shows that I am hale and hearty. I think we should get ready for the show. The group of students before us are about to complete their performance. Now, everyone, standby at your stations and do remember, when we do it, we will show the audience the best play they ever seen. Good luck everyone!" announced Chizuru and everyone rushed to their stations and rehearse on their own in their hearts, longing to give their very best after rehearsing for many days.

_Hmph, fine feathers make fine birds. She will never manage to be kissed or touched by my beloved Souji anymore. Just stay put and see what will happen, Yukimura Chizuru_, hissed Naomi in her heart while she climbed up to the top part of the back stage, where she and the rest of the members will be in-charge of changing the back scenes from above.

**0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

_*Crystal 9 end*_


	10. Chapter 10: The Alarming Play Part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki or the characters of Hakuouki. Nevertheless, I own some of the characters as well as the plot of this story._

_Pairing: Okita x Chizuru (I just loved to see both of them together~)_

* * *

**** Crystal 10: The Alarming Play (Part 2) ****

* * *

"Oh, my baby Aurora, what have we done to deserve the cruelest kind of chastisement? Please help us, three good fairies," cried the queen while she cuddled baby Princess Aurora to the fairies.

"Please fear no more, my king and queen. Although we do not have magnificent powers to undo the curse casted by the wicked witch, Maleficent, but I could at least, weaken the spell. If Princess Aurora was to touch a spindle on the spinning wheel on her 16th birthday, she will not die, but rather fall into a deep slumber. Only the kiss of the true love will be able to awaken the Princess from her slumber," claimed Merryweather, the final fairy who have yet to give her blessing to the Princess when Maleficent cast a fatal spell on Aurora.

Once Merryweather gave her blessing, the lights at the stage are dimmed and the curtains are down in order for the students to change the settings of the scene.

**0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

Chizuru peeped at the audience seat and she was keyed up when she saw her beloved Toshi-san seating at the first row, waiting for her to appear in the next scene.

Yuri as the narrator continued her lines while waiting for the curtains to be flown up again.

_Princess Aurora was brought up by the three good fairies in a woodland cottage until her 15 birthdays passes. The princess was then renamed as Briar-Rose. Until the 16__th__ year, Aurora had grown into a gorgeous young lady._

"I have butterflies in my stomach, Osen-chan. I am glad that Toshi-san made it to our play at the eleventh minute even though he is burned out because of his killer schedule. But, he is just right beneath my nose! I fear that I might become a statue because of nervous and forget every line," said Chizuru while she tried to calm herself with many deep breathes.

Senhime took Chizuru's hand and hold on it tightly, then she said," everything will be ok, Chizuru. You have been working so hard to impress Hijikata-san since the very day we got our manuscript. Besides, I will join you in the following scene since I am acting as your father, King Stefan. Come on, it is your turn now." Senhime comforted the panicky princess while she gave Chizuru a slender shove to get Chizuru under the spotlight as soon as the curtains are up.

The noises of the crowd were instantaneously silenced by the magnificent gorgeous looking Princess Aurora who stood before them. Chizuru watched as the attention of the throng of people that filled the hall as full as a sardine tin focused on her, so as Hijikata who gave away a thin beam after feeling very satisfied to see his girl dressed in female clothes instead of male clothes.

To wipe away the blush on her face, Chizuru broke the silence by beginning her lines. "Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, what are you three up to?"

The three male version fairies started at her dumbly and replied with a flush after they regained their senses, "we…we…we have some undone work to do at home. Could you fetch us some berries in the woods? Please remember not to speak to strangers. Goodbye Rose."

**0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

_At sixes and sevens, Princess Aurora strolled in the woods, at the same time searching for berries. In the meanwhile, Prince Phillip who is now an attractive young man was also wandering around the woods. The both of them bumped into each other while they were trying to grasp berries from the same tree. When their eyes met each other, they fall in love instantly._

When Yuri was narrating the story, the hall was flooded with girls' excited screams when Souji ambled out from the curtains, close to the cherry tree where he as the Prince Phillip met Princess Aurora.

"Ah, I am sorry miss. I am not aware that you were after those berries too. Please allow me to assist you in your berry collection," bowed Phillip respectfully while he took the basket of berries away from Aurora.

"It is alright mister. I can do the pickings on my own. Besides, I was told not to speak to strangers by my guardians," replied Aurora while she hastily took back her basket and preparing to leave that place.

Phillip did not want to lose sight of her. Hence, he grabbed hold of her hand, bowed down on one foot and gently pressed his lips on the lovely lady's snow white hand.

Chizuru became flushed with Souji's actions but she swiftly retrieved her hand and avoided Souji shyly. "Please do not avoid me like a plague, my lady. I have fallen in love with you at first sight. I do keep my fingers crossed that I could become the man that will be able to catch your diamond eyes' attention," said Phillip romantically and he casually picked up a rose and placed it on Aurora's beautiful blonde hair.

"You already are the man that could make my heart skip," answered Aurora while she touched Phillip's hand gently and smiled graciously.

That was the end of that scene and the curtains were lowered down speedily.

Toshi-san who watched quietly at the both of them with his back up as he doubted Chizuru's real feelings towards that emerald eyed kid.

**0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

_*** Crystal 10 end***_


	11. Crystal 11: The Alarming Play Part 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki or the characters of Hakuouki. Nevertheless, I own some of the characters as well as the plot of this story._

_Pairing: Okita x Chizuru (I just loved to see both of them together~)_

* * *

** Crystal 11: The Alarming Play (Part 3) **

* * *

_Subsequently, the three good fairies informed Aurora her actual identity and she was brought back to the castle to meet her actual parents._

"Oh, my dear Aurora. We missed you every single day, praying hard that you will stay safe and sound," claimed both the king and queen while giving Aurora a big and warm embrace.

Again, the crowd was fascinated with Chizuru's second costume, which was the pink princess dress, that made her shone even brighter under the spotlight.

"Father…Mother…" grinned Aurora and she was asked to return to her room to wait for the servants to inform her once the preparation of her 16th birthday party is ready.

_The princess had mixed feelings about the sudden events. She was delightful when she was able to meet her own father and mother while at the same time she was forced to do away with her feelings for the young man in the woods. At that moment, she discovered an enchanted spinning wheel which should not exist in the kingdom in her powder room. Spellbound by the wheel's fascination, the princess touched the spindle, which sent her straightforwardly to her deep slumber until the spell is broken._

**0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

"Chizuru-chan might be a future actress! The scene when she hit the floor after pricking her finger on the spindle was so real! Her professionalism knocked my socks out," praised Heisuke while he hurriedly Souji to the stage as he will be the main focus for the next scene.

"That was truly excruciating as the floor was so hard and thick. Look at my swollen forehead," said Chizuru with a pair of puppy eyes at Senhime and Senhime helped to weaken the pain by massaging the injured spot.

"Let me release you from the pain, Chizuru-chan," claimed Souji whilst he pulled Chizuru to his side and lay a soft kiss on Chizuru's forehead. Everyone at the back stage was stoned with Souji's actions and they witnessed him vanished from the place to the stage to standby for the following scene.

"Oh my God, what happened just now? Okita that idiot! How dare he use his rotten mouth to pollute my face!" growled Chizuru quietly. Still she could not cover up her red apple face from Senhime who watched her interesting reactions with a smile.

**0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

"Maleficent, you shall lie dead under my sword. Eat this!" pronounced Phillip while he stabbed the plastic toy through the evil witch's heart, ending the witch's life with that fatal blow.

_Prince Phillip agilely climbed up to the chamber like greased lightning, where his cherished Princess Aurora was sleeping to erase the curse with his kiss. _

However, apart from the demonic Maleficent, there was another evil character on top of the stage who intent to hurt the princess. Before Souji reaches the bed, Naomi cut off the strings which are used to hold the lightings and absconded from the place expeditiously.

Souji, the people at the back stage as well as the audience, on the other hand were flabbergasted to see the lightings from above crashing ferociously at Chizuru. The hall was filled with thunderous screams of fear instantly which caused Chizuru's performance to bring to a standstill and stared at the falling lightings, dumbfounded.

"CHIZURU!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

"Carry that long steel away at once! Chizuru is buried beneath these steels and glasses! I have to rescue her before her blood is dried up," commanded Toshi and he ordered the students and other helpers to move every unnecessary thing away orderly and carefully.

"Ouch... why is my surrounding so dark? Oh right, I remembered that the ceiling is crashing down on top of me…" recalled Chizuru and she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a bloody Souji lying on top of her, instead of the heavy steel and glasses.

"Finally awaked, Chizuru-chan? Please forgive me for lying on top of you," grinned Souji while consuming his full strength to balance himself by sustaining the heavy weight of steels behind his back.

"Okita-san! Why? Why are you doing these for me? It is already the third time! I do not get it! You should be despising my character of hiding my true colours in front of everyone! Why would you go so far, hurting yourself just to protect me?" mourned Chizuru while feelings extremely disconcerted with his behaviour.

Souji looked at the worried princess and responded with a smirk, "my body moved first before my brain sends off signals to my mind. I just wanted to protect you, Chizuru-chan. Seeing you hurt will break my fragile heart."

"I am not a replacement of Kimigiku-san, Okita-san. Please keep your feelings right," answered Chizuru coldly as she knew that Souji is toying with her feelings again.

Souji glared at Chizuru fiercely and replied angrily, "do not ever mention that name again or I will bury you with my own hands!"

Chizuru's eyes were widened when she saw the flaming emerald eyes of Souji's. This is her first experience with the fuming Souji. Luckily, the rigid situation was soon broken when the steels behind Souji were moved away.

**0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

"Chizuru, are you alright? Do you feel hurt anywhere?" asked Hijikata with great concern as he checked Chizuru's body tenderly.

"I am alright, Toshi-san. Okita-san was the one that bared all the injuries on behalf of me. I would like to see him, can I?" begged Chizuru sincerely.

The violet eyes eyed at the emerald eyes boy who was sitting opposite them and then at the hazel eyes girl in front of him closely. Left with no choice, Hijikata nodded with a grin.

Chizuru took her leave and sat down beside Souji silently. "Chizuru-chan, aren't your boyfriend worried about you? My injuries are not that big deal anyway," asked Souji as he grabbed hold of Chizuru's hand that was tempting to treat the wounds on his forehead.

"Please do not stop me, Okita-san. You do not deserve these wounds. Please at least allow me to take care of your wounds until you fully recover. Your right arm is sprained. It will distract your daily activities," replied Chizuru while she gently moved away Souji's hand and continue to her treatments.

"So, you are saying that you will take care of me from this minute onwards? Even if I were to force you to move into my mansion to take care of me until I fully recover? Won't your boyfriend mind? I do not wish my left arm to be broken by him," teased Souji playfully with a little bit of seriousness.

"Yes. I would do so if you request for my stay over at your place if your parents do not mind. Toshi-san will forgive my actions as I am doing this out of sincerity and guilt," answered Chizuru honestly.

Souji stared at the blonde as well as the forceful eyes that were glaring at him at the opposite of the room. "I see, then, do stay at my home for the time being. My parents have not showed up at home for the past three years," said Souji while he allowed Chizuru's hands to wonder around his hair and head.

"Thank you, Okita-san. Besides, your call in point of fact did reassure my anxious feeling that moment," claimed Chizuru all of a sudden with a light blush on her cheeks.

_Oh gosh, her cute face is killing me softly!_ Shouted Souji within his mind while he tried his best in holding back his thirst to embrace and caress the girl in front of her.

_Am I losing my dear girl? She definitely had changed her attitude towards me since that brat appeared. I, Hijikata Toshizo will not lose to such immature kid!_ Howled Hijikata and tightened his fists to control himself from getting too steamed up with the unpredicted situation.

**0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

**_*Crystal 11 end*_**


	12. Crystal 12: Jealousy and Sweetness

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki or the characters of Hakuouki. Nevertheless, I own some of the characters as well as the plot of this story._

_Pairing: Okita x Chizuru (I just loved to see both of them together~)_

* * *

Crystal 12: Jealousy and Sweetness

* * *

"Wake up, Okita-san! The sun and the moon had switched duties few hours ago. Wake up or we will be late to school!" complained Chizuru as she flung the thick comforter away from the sleeping beast and yelled at his ears.

"Oh, morning, Chizuru-chan. You see, I am still a patient. Instead of yells, I would rather you use morning kisses to wake me up from my slumber," yawned Souji while scratching his itchy back with his left hand.

"Well, you might try eating my punches instead of yells next time. Even though I had agreed to become your personal caretaker…"

"Maid."

"No! CARETAKER! I suggest that you should not continue with those 'amusing' jokes of yours in front of me. Next time, please bear with my insolence if I were unable to control myself from breaking your other arm. Now, please get dressed and be ready for school…" cautioned Chizuru with a devilish smirk.

"You are one little cruel devil, Chizuru-chan. I wonder how the others react if they were to see the beautiful, elegant, pleasant flower of the school showing her true colours by turning into a vicious, nasty, heartless torn? It will definitely break their hearts, Chizuru-chan," replied Souji and he pulled Chizuru close to his face, persuading Chizuru let down her shields to permit him to kiss her.

"They will never notice since I am a professional actress, Okita-san. I am forever the dazzling diamond rose in their hearts. Now, if you may, please change into your uniform before you cause us to be late for school and cause my reputation to drain into the toilet because of your mistake," replied Chizuru confidently and pushed Souji away before their bodies get too close to each other.

"Yes, madam. But, Chizuru-chan, I could not change with only one hand. Perhaps, can you assist me in wearing the white shirt for me while I will deal with the long pants myself? Please?" begged Souji with a pair of teary kitten eyes that Chizuru could not resist.

Chizuru watched while the helpless Souji tried to strip off his pajamas in an awkward posture and sighed greatly. She annoyingly pushed Souji's hand away and removed his night clothes as quick as a dog can lick a dish. However, her pace was slowed down when she saw the handsome guy's revealing yet excellent body figure that will knock down every single girl. The flustered girl immediately got hot under the collar.

"Chizuru-chan, it is unfair when you keep staring at my sexy body but I am forbidden from touching you in return," mocked Souji with a smile, showing that he is awfully contented that his body is able to grab the Venus's attention.

"Who…who…who said that I am staring? I am just looking at it since I am undressing your clothes and putting up your uniform. It…it would be mission unaccomplished if I were to draw my…attention away from it!" affirmed the abashed girl apprehensively when she was caught off guard.

"Hmmm..then why are you completely tongue-tied? Just admit that you are attracted by my admirable body shape, Chizuru-chan."

"In your dreams!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

The rumour about the two sparkling stars living together under one roof spread like wild fire in the school. The moment the both of them arrived at the entrance of the school, they were showered with chatter whispers from the students. Chizuru receives hateful and admire glares from the girls while Souji was defiantly stared by the boys. It seems that a terrible thunderstorm is going to arrive in no time.

"Chizuru-chan! I know that you volunteered to take care of your saviour, Souji-kun. However, is it a must, to move into his home to become his maid?" Harada roared at the hazel eyes girl, frustrated.

"Harada-sensei, let me make things clear. Number one, I am his CARETAKER, not his MAID! Number two, it is my fault he suffered from a broken arm. Number three, I will move out at once when his arm is fully recovered. That is all I would like to report. Now if you please, allow me to return to class. Homeroom is starting soon," answered Chizuru with a firm tone while leaving the teacher behind the staff room's door.

The girl leaned against a door of an empty room beside the staff room and recalled the poignant parting with her sweet loved one.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

_**Recall from Chizuru's memories***_

"Chizuru, I will not allow you to stay over at that bastard's home albeit I need to go against the son of the most powerful man in Japan! What is that dramatic turn of your attitude? Even though you felt guilty and should be responsible of his injuries, I still forbade you from making such foolhardy decision!" stated the heated Hijikata while he grabbed Chizuru's hand roughly, tempting to take her home before she ignore his warnings.

To his surprise, Chizuru, on the other hand, shove off his hands and stood by the stage resolutely.

"Chizuru? Why? Tell me why! You never act like this before that brat appeared and tried stealing you away from me! Have you been brainwashed by him?" grilled Hijikata with a mixed feeling of antagonism and sorrowfulness.

"I'm sorry, Toshi-san. I need to repay my bills to Okita-san. This guilt will haunt me forever if I were to abandon my savior. Please don't let your imaginations control you, Toshi-san," rejoined Chizuru tenaciously.

"I see. Now I see you clearly, Chizuru. Fine! Do whatever you feel comfortable then! Sleep with that kid a make fortune and have a life of luxury if you want…"

*SMACK*

Hijikata tapped his painful, boiling cheek and giggled in despair. The slap took the wind out of Chizuru's sails while she lowered her culpable hand down with a bitterly remorseful sentiment. "I'm..I'm sorry, Toshi-san. I…"

"Say no more, Chizuru. Let's keep a distance away from each other for the time being before you completed your tasks. I will not be able to hold temper if I were to see you with that brat, arriving and leaving the school every day in the same car. It will drive me crazy and I might bury that kid with my hands. Now, please let me take my leave. I have an important appointment to attend. Goodbye, Chizuru…." grieved Hijikata with a forceful smile while he gave his beloved girl a gentle, yet passionate goodbye kiss.

_**Recall ends***_

* * *

_What should I do to retrieve the trust and love that he had for me these years?_ Sighed Chizuru while she sat on the floor, burying her head between her hugged legs tightly and dolefully until her thoughts were broken in by an aggravating voice.

"Chizuru-chan, we should go back to class. Harada-sensei will arrive anytime from now," murmured that boy, who soundlessly crept into the classroom and sat beside Chizuru.

"Go away, Okita-san. I do not feel like talking to you right now. Vanish from my sight without more ado," groused Chizuru, attempting not to pay attention to Souji.

Noticing the melancholy atmosphere in the room, Souji tried to open the girl's wounds to shun her from withholding herself from the reality. "Chizuru-chan, look at me. Please…"

"I said go away Okita! You are driving me up the walls! Do mind your own business! My feelings have nothing to do with you, Okita! Get lost or…" Chizuru became unable to finish her lines as her ruby lips were swathed forcefully with Souji's.

Chizuru's eyes were as huge as saucers when her precious lips were invaded by another guy other than her treasured Hijikata Toshizo. Without any delay, she used all her strength to struggle away from Souji's vigorous kiss. Nonetheless, both her arms were locked compellingly with only Souji's powerful left hand.

When Chizuru hopelessly surrendered herself to him, the auburn haired guy gradually moved his hand from her wrists to the back of her head, and drew her closer to him. He then turned his forceful kiss into a tender and fervent kiss that will melt any girl.

To his utter surprise, instead of melting the girl in front of him, his actions had allowed the girl to break free from his brace and permitted the girl to flee the place with tears.

After fixing his eyes on the receding figure of the girl, Souji let out a deep groan. _What have I done? Have I fallen for her? No way, I had sealed away my heart in a Pandora box long time ago since that incident. But, what was that feeling moments ago? Oh God, you must be pulling my leg again!_

Behind the doors, stood a black figure, surrounded with a mist of demonic aura, who witnessed the whole picture. It growled about vengeance in an excessive hatred and disgust manner.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

**_*Crystal 12 end*_**


	13. Crystal 13: The Final Year School Trip

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki or the characters of Hakuouki. Nevertheless, I own some of the characters as well as the plot of this story._

* * *

**** Crystal 13: The Final Year School Trip ****

* * *

The beauty rested her head on one of her hand by her desk while she looked at the petals of cherry blossoms being carried away by the gusty wind outside the window_. The ancient cherry blossom tree in front of our school will soon turn into a baldy old man again. Seasons are like clothes, aren't they? They change every now and then without us noticing, so as to seasonal clothes that will be out of date on the spur of the moment._ Chizuru deemed within her heart, turning her back on the bombshell that happened earlier that morning.

"Chizuru-chan…Chizuru-chan…Are you listening to me?"

Chizuru continued to drown herself in her own thoughts until she was awaken by a deafening call.

"CHIZURU-CHAN!"

"Y-yes! I am here!" the surprised Chizuru raised her hand and stood up unknowingly, with her chair being pushed down onto the ground due to the sudden impact. That caused the silent class to break into laughter.

"Chizuru-chan, build your castles in the air only when you are not in class, alright?" articulated Harada while he continued with his announcements before ending the homeroom for the day.

Chizuru felt extremely embarrassed as Harada's words were close to home. The moment when she wanted to kneel down to pick up her chair, she hands detected another warm object, which was Souji's hand. Without looking at Souji, she retrieved her hands in two shakes and watched her chair being adjusted to its former form by the boy.

"Thank…Thank you, Okita-san," thanked Chizuru with a blush while she swiftly sat down and started paying attention to Harada's announcement.

"Not a problem," murmured Souji softly while he glanced at Chizuru's flushed cheeks with guilt.

The uncomfortable scene was recorded in Senhime's mind as she sense the dangerous possibility among the two.

* * *

"As I just said, please form a group of four or five, regardless male or female for the imminent school trip. Please be reminded that you have to inform your family about this trip as well as the fare. Chizuru-chan, to reduce your burden during the trip, please permit me to appoint Souji-kun as your assistant for the time being. No objections are allowed, Souji-kun. If you have no further questions, the class is dismissed," pronounced Harada and went hell for leather towards his staff room, leaving behind the boiling Chizuru.

"Chizuru-chan, please do take care of me once again," sniggered Souji as he watched Chizuru's interesting reactions.

"I guess I have no choice. In return, Okita-san, you have to join my group for the trip since I am still your caretaker before your arm fully recovers. Osen-chan, is it alright to let him join us?" requested Chizuru when Senhime bumped into their conversation.

"Of course, that should not be a problem. Let's have an enjoyable journey, Okita-san," tittered Senhime while the remaining group members gaped at the ginger haired girl.

"If that is so, can I join your group too, Chizuru-chan? I am all by myself at the moment," asked a female voice from behind.

"Ah, Kamida-san, sure, you are welcome to join in as our new group member," greeted Chizuru with a warm smirk.

"Please take care of me too, Okita-san," replied Naomi while she ogled at the alert Souji who had lost his smile.

"By the way, Osen-chan. Where will the destination of our trip be? I was busy day dreaming when Harada-sensei announced the location."

"It's Kyoto, Chizuru-chan. I knew that you will be excited keyed up when you hear that name."

"Kyoto? Really? I had been craving to go there since I was a child. Now I will get to study about their history, castles, old shrines and temples and we may meet a geisha along the way! Not to forget about Kyoto Tower too! How wonderful will it be! I can't wait for the faithful day to arrive!" claimed the hazel eyed girl happily as she held her best friend's hands with pleased, showing an earnest delirious face of a little innocent girl that had Souji's heart skipped.

_Kyoto…_ Souji thought with a deep complicated face.

_I do never wish to go to that heart breaking place…where I met you…Kimigiku_

**0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

_***Crystal 13 end***_


End file.
